Black and White Don't Mix
by Annabeth Jackson or Wisegirl
Summary: Isabella 'Swan' has returned to her twin and is back at Hogwarts! Now back as Isabella Black, she is helping which side in the war? And then there's poor Annabella whom of which always feels second best to her sister and is falling for a certain blonde boy faster than she can comprehend. Now how are they supposed to handle the snotty Professor Umbridge in the midst of this all?


I knew something was wrong with my twin when she had called and told me that she would be coming to go back to Hogwarts with me. She had been living with our 'father' and was supposed to stay for another year, but yet she calls me a year before she was going to be coming back with me for sure. So it makes me wonder what happened because with my sister, nothing slows her down and isn't supposed to slow her down.  
I waited at the airport for her. I arrived about twenty minutes ago, and I'm starting to get antsy.  
"Flight 371 from Seattle to Pheonix has just landed." A ladies voice announces, and I sigh with the relief that I won't have to stand around for much longer.  
I look easily over the most of the people's heads. Yes, that means I'm freakishly tall, standing at 6'4", which is good since I'm a quidditch player. Don't ask why that makes it better, it just does. I spot my sister, and I make my way to her.  
"Izzy!" I shout, pushing though the persons standing in between Izzy and I.  
Izzy spots me, and her face lights up. "ANNA!"  
She runs to me, and I easily pick her up and spin my sister around.  
"How was Forks?" I question as we make our way to the luggage carousel.  
"Horrid. It was cold basically everyday of the year and I got nothing done." Izzy answers, and I can immediately tell that she's not telling me all of the reasons why her trip to Forks was so horrible.  
"And what's the rest of the story?" I ask her with a pointed look.  
She doesn't answer me and as we get her luggage and leave the airport, I ask again. "Izzy. I know you're not telling me the whole truth. So what is it?"  
She looks at me and answers, "I'll tell you in the car."  
I lead the way to my car and hop in the driver's seat. Izzy puts her luggage in the back and then gets in shotgun.  
"Okay." She starts, "So when I arrived in Forks, the next day I started school. I noticed a family and immediately took note of the fact that they were different from everyone else. Pale white skin, didn't touch their food at lunch, gold eyes, and just stood out from everyone. I then had to sit next to one during biology. His behavior was rude and I guess it was from my scent. I could tell that they were veggie vamps. And then I started to get close to one in particular. We started dating and then not two days after my supposed eighteenth birthday, he broke up with me, leaving me in the forest."  
By the time she finished her story, I had pulled up to the house. A stray tear had fallen through her story. I brushed the tear away from my twin's face and said, "Don't cry, that undead loser isn't worth your tears."  
Izzy gave me a weak smile, and said, "We need to go get you packed, term has started."  
I rolled my eyes at my sister's worry for being any later for the term than we already are. And since we're only fifth years, we have to take OWLs this year.  
We go into the house, and I do a simple packing spell for my stuff. Since Izzy and I were sent to America for a mission, we got the Trace taken off of us. It comes in handy a lot.  
When I had my stuff packed, I grinned at Izzy and said, "Iz, grab my hand."  
"What? Why?" She inquires  
"Just do it!" I say impatiently, and I take a hold of our stuff in my free hand.  
Not a minute later, I felt the familiar spinning and nauseous feeling of apparating. I opened my closed eyes once the feelings stopped, and saw that we were in Hogsmeade. Since it was a Saturday, students were all around, not really taking notice of Izzy and I. Speaking of Izzy, she looked pissed. Majorly pissed.  
"Next time, warn me before you just randomly apparate us places." She says, and I throw her bag at her.  
"I'd rather not." I say, and realize that our disguises were still on and that was the reason not many people had taken notice of us.  
It seemed as that Izzy had realized the same thing. We look at each other at the same time, and then take off running towards Hogwarts.  
I beat her by two seconds and then we link arms and head towards the Slytherin dormitories. Once we reach them, we look at each other and start to laugh, realizing that we have no clue what the password is.  
"Um…" Izzy says, recovering first from our laughing fit.  
"POISONOUS UNICORNS!" I shout randomly, and the door opens.  
Izzy and I look at each other in confusion. Then we shrug it off, and head into the dorms.  
Luckily, no one was there, so we had no problems getting to our dorm. We hurry up the stairs and follow the familiar path.  
When we walk into our dorm, I sink onto my bed and take my wand out of my boot. I mutter 'travestimento non più' under my breath. I look up, and Izzy's disguise is gone and she is grinning. Now instead of plain brown hair and brown eyes, she has black hair with purple tips and light blue eyes. I know that if her disguise is off then mine is, too, which means I match her except I have green tips on my hair.  
"Let's go tell Dumbledore that we're back!" Izzy suggests all peppy-like with her voice in it's normal British accent.  
"Okie dokie!" I say, shocked to find that my voice was back in its regular accent as well.  
We link arms again and start to skip towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office singing 'We're Off to See the Wizard.' We earn some weird looks from students and at first we got weird looks from teachers, and then they saw that it was us.  
We rech the gargoyles and say the password, and then head to the office. When we get to the office, we don't even bother to knock. Not caring if a meeting or something along those lines is going on in the office, we walk straight in. Dumbledore looks up from his desk, his eyes sparkling from behind his spectacles.  
"Annabella and Isabella? I thought you two weren't weren't supposed to be back from America for another year?" Dumbledore questions  
"Things happen" Izzy answers snappily  
"Well, you two will be able to assist the first years and some new students we will be getting!" Dumbledore says gleefully  
"Woah. Us? Helping first years? And new students? Are you feeling okay?" Iz and I say at the same time  
"Yes, you two. Now go along! Dinner is in five minutes!" Dumbledore says, shooing us out of his office.  
Izzy and I walked out of his office, and we go out to the courtyard.  
"Who do you think the new students'll be?" I ask Iz  
"I don't know, Anna. I have no clue whatsoever." Izzy answers, her voice sincere  
We walk around for a bit and then realize that there is no one in the courtyard at all. We look at each other, and laugh, remembering that dinner has probably already started.  
We dash towards the Great Hall, and stop right outside of it. We then simultaneously push open the doors and walk to the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks and gasps people are giving us. We sit down in our regular spots, Izzy on the left of Draco, I on the right.  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Dumbledore says, giving Iz and I a look, "we have five new students and two new assistants in the infirmary joining us this year. And as you all have just witnessed, we have two returning students, Isabella and Annabella Black. Now, our new students and the assistants for Madame Pomfrey."  
Dumbledore gestures to the doors, and the group walks in. They walk to the front of the hall, and I then notice the Sorting Hat sitting on its stool in the front of the room. I catch a glimpse of my sister, who had paled by at least five times.  
"Draco! Trade places with me." I hissed in Draco's ear  
"What? No way, Anna! This is my spot!" He says back  
I hit him upside the head… very hard. He looks at me, and realizes that I'm not kidding. It was that moment that he traded places with me.  
"Hey, you okay?" I ask in Izzy's ear  
She looks at me, and shakes her head no then says, "That's them."  
My eyes widen, and then I look back up at the group. A pretty blonde was holding hands with a muscle-y guy. Behind them was a girl who looked like a pixie holding hands with a guy with bronze hair. Next was who I assumed would be the assistants; a woman with caramel colored hair and a man with gold-ish hair. Lastly was a boy who had honey blonde hair and looked pained. I could sense that he was an empath, so I did him a favor and did a simple spell to turn his power off. He made eye contact with me, and I smiled at him.  
"So I take it you were with the single blonde?" I whisper to my sister  
"No, the bronze one." She whispers back  
Awkward! Her ex had moved on. He must pay.  
"Brandon, Mary-Alice." Professor McGonagall says, and I realize tht they are being sorted. Yes, I am that slow. Anyways, the pixie girl goes and sits on the stool. I already hate her. She's way too perky.  
After a few seconds, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindor's break out into applause.  
"Hale, Rosalie" the pretty blonde steps forward, and sits on the stool. By the way she walked I could already tell we would get along great. Yes, by her walk.  
After about two minutes, the hat calls out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
I grin, and clap with the rest of the house. I wave her over, and motion for her to sit across from Iz and I. She looks at me with a questioning look, but sits where I motion for her to.  
"Masen, Edward" carrot-top steps forward, and sits down.  
"I swear if that thing is in the same house as I, I will scream." Izzy mutters under her breath.  
Rosalie looks at her strangely, and I bust out laughing. Which earned me strange looks from the first years who didn't have older siblings to warn them about Izzy and I.  
After a long three seconds, the hat screams, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Izzy lets out a sigh of happiness.  
"McCarty, Emmett." Rosalie tenses up as the muscle-y guy goes up, and I give her a reassuring smile.  
After five minutes, a "SLYTHERIN!" came from the hat's mouth.  
Rosalie beams and motions Emmett to sit with us. I give him a smile and Draco hits my arm. I roll my eyes.  
"Whitlock, Jasper." The honey blonde guy steps up and I pray for him to be in the same house as I.  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screams.  
Jasper is motioned to come and sit with us. Chatter breaks out amongst the hall as the food appears.  
"Draaaaco! Why'd you hit me?" I complain, turning to the blonde boy.  
"Because you never smile! It's unfair." He says with a pout.  
I roll my eyes, and turn to the three across from our group of misfits.  
"Well, she's Annabella," Izzy starts and I know what we were going to do.  
"And she's Isabella!" I say happily  
"No I'm Isabella and you're Annabella." Izzy says.  
"No! You're Isabella and I'm Annabella!" I say.  
"Isabella, you look really familiar." Emmett says, interrupting Izzy and I.  
"That's lovely." Izzy and I say in sync  
Draco shakes his head at us, and grabs a chicken leg.  
"Great idea!" I say to Draco  
"What? Eating? Yeah, that's what food's for" Draco says sarcastically  
"No this!" I grab a chicken leg, and smack him on the forehead with it.  
"Hey!" He complains, wiping his forehead with a napkin.  
"Hay is for horses!" I say, and turn back to the others who are watching I amusement.  
We sit in silence for about a minute when Jasoer breaks it, and says to me, "You look really short."  
Izzy, Draco, and I burst out into laughter. I then say, "Anything but."  
After five minutes of just chatting and getting to know each other, dinner came to an end.  
I stand up to leave, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are staring in shock at my height. I roll my eyes and link arms with Izzy. We skip to the door, only to have our shoulders grabbed by someone to stop us. We turn around to see Harry. Yes, Harry Potter.  
"Dumbledore said that he needs to see the three of us as soon as possible."

A/N: First chapter! Typed it ALL on our iPods but its probably very short. Anywho, please review and favorite! Don't be a ghost reader! Bye now!  
~Brooke & Ali


End file.
